<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночь, изменившая всех by Wehlerstandt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574533">Ночь, изменившая всех</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wehlerstandt/pseuds/Wehlerstandt'>Wehlerstandt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Drama &amp; Romance, During Canon, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mechaphilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wehlerstandt/pseuds/Wehlerstandt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коннор меняет себя. Коннор меняет Хэнка. Коннор меняет второго себя и всю реальность.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночь, изменившая всех</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн - глава "Ночь души".<br/>Коннор успел перехватить и девиантнуть Коннора-60. От Хэнка в ночи они ушли делать революцию.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Где-то стучат.<br/><br/>Звук противный, монотонный и громкий, звук бесит невыносимо, но сил встать и пойти надрать задницы тем уродам, что затеяли ремонт в ночи, у Хэнка нет. Ноги чугунные, руки не легче, и как-то все так бессмысленно, ей-богу, и кухня легко покачивается перед глазами.<br/><br/>А эти все стучат. Вот что там можно почти в полночь такого…<br/><br/>Так, стоять, мысли, какие еще соседи? Это его дом на отшибе, и стучать тут могут разве что в дверь. Пиздецки настырно просто, и слишком равномерно для человека, пожалуй. Человек бы уже давно психанул и пару раз засадил бы в дверь с ноги. Ну или забил бы на тухлую идею достучаться и свалил бы по своим делам в ноябрьский дождь.<br/><br/>Это что же получается?<br/><br/>Хэнк с некоторым усилием наводит фокус во взгляде и тяжело поднимается, все еще сжимая «магнум» в руке. Это кто же… Но с чего он вдруг взялся стучать, даже если Хэнк вдруг не забыл и запер дверь, раньше это его не останавливало.<br/><br/>Он плетется в коридор, собирая углы плечами, бездумно хватается за ручку и распахивает дверь рывком — ну конечно же не запер, вот ведь срань, — и пытается настроить фокус еще раз. На крыльце стоит Коннор, как всегда отвратительно бодрый, как всегда в немнущемся и непачкающемся пиджачке с синими блестяшками, с этим злоебучим выражением сдержанной безликой вежливости, которое сейчас хочется подправить хорошим хуком. Коннор при виде его делает рваную попытку улыбнуться, но она быстро затухает, превращается во что-то, что можно было бы даже назвать беспокойством, если бы пластиковый сучонок не был бы пластиковым сучонком.<br/><br/>А потом берет — и совершенно беспардонно раздваивается в глазах.<br/><br/>Хэнк покачивается и приваливается спиной к косяку, смаргивая и безуспешно пытаясь протереть глаза пистолетом. Ругается негромко и ворчливо себе под нос и с бесконечной усталостью роняет.<br/><br/>— Шел бы ты, а…<br/><br/>Коннор двоиться не перестает. Переминается синхронно с ноги на ногу, каким-то очень человеческим жестом не зная, куда деть руки. Хэнк невольно задерживается взглядом на этом жесте, почти залипает, собственная свободная рука дергается — может, погладить по голове, может, похлопать по плечу, но остается тяжело висеть. Нет, хватит уж. Хватит обманываться на эту фальшивую человечность. Так идентичную, сука, натуральной.<br/><br/>— Я шел, лейтенант. Шел, чтобы прийти к вам, — произносит, наконец, негромко, с какими-то незнакомыми интонациями Коннор. Его голос тоже двоится, плывет, точно Конноров все же два. Бред какой.<br/><br/>— И зачем? — Хэнк смотрит исподлобья, сжимает крепче пальцы на рукояти «магнума».<br/><br/>— Убедиться, что с вами все в порядке, — Коннор оживляется, смотрит как тогда, в парке, навылет, приподнимая брови над расширившимися глазами. Но, поскольку его лиц все так же два, то на одном брови вроде как поднимаются не так высоко, да и в целом выражение слегка недоуменное, что ли. Нет, ну надо же…<br/><br/>— Убедился? — Хэнк лениво и вяло, руки все так же тяжелые, взмахивает пистолетом. — А теперь давай, вали отсюда в свою сраную Киберлайф или куда там еще…<br/><br/>— Не убедился, — внезапно резко возражает Коннор, делает широкий шаг вперед и оказывается непростительно близко к Хэнку. Тот невольно сглатывает, впиваясь взглядом куда-то чуть ниже линии челюсти, ниже идеальной имитации гладко выбритой кожи. Смотреть в глаза становится почему-то невыносимо. Может быть потому, что снова так хочется им поддаться, поверить, решить, что этот парень — совсем живой. Совсем настоящий. От Коннора пахнет дождевой сыростью, кисло-сладким ароматизатором такси и чем-то еще. Чем-то… индивидуальным?<br/><br/>— Тогда давай ты убедишься прямо сейчас и упиздуешь уже, — ворчит Хэнк и щелкает револьвером. Наверное, это должно звучать устрашающе, но самому Хэнку кажется чертовски нелепым. Коннору, похоже, тоже, потому что он все так же стоит впритирку, все так же, паскуда, двоится, и совершенно никуда не собирается деваться, как должна, по идее, поступать послушная машина с одними сраными миссиями в приоритете.<br/><br/>— Я буду убежден только тогда, когда вы отдадите мне оружие, Хэнк, и ляжете спать, — губы двигаются у всех Конноров — или у всего Коннора? — но теперь Хэнку кажется, что один улыбается скорее смущенно, а второй — жестче и язвительнее.<br/><br/>— Да ты охуел! — он восклицает это как-то очень просто, очень незло, взмахивая «магнумом» по широкой дуге и почти попадая запястьем по Коннору. Тот аккуратно отводит плечо — и не дает руке Хэнка упасть, перехватывает за запястье двумя ладонями. Хэнк смотрит на это откровенно ошалело, коротко вздрагивает, внезапно понимая, насколько на улице холодно и промозгло, и насколько рука андроида теплая даже сквозь ткань толстовки. Даже странно, регулярно же что-то мелькало в СМИ про то, что их температура тела ниже.<br/><br/>— Да, лейтенант. Можете называть это именно так, точное определение в данном случае непринципиально, сойдемся на употребленном вами, — лицо Коннора оказывается точно напротив его собственного, Коннор заглядывает в самую душу, и Хэнк понимает, что почти капитулировал. Что сил сопротивляться нет, почти нет. Он смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, шумно сглатывает, и все же в последнем отчаянном рывке выдергивает запястье из таких теплых пальцев, пятится спиной вперед в дом и замирает в коридоре, неловко приподняв пистолет.<br/><br/>Коннор следует за ним, накоротко сливаясь в одного — и снова раздваиваясь. Это кажется Хэнку, какой-то никогда не пьянеющей и не дурящей профессиональной его части, крайне странным. По идее, двоиться должен был все же весь мир, а не ровно одна его часть. Но мир стоит как стоял, в отличие от Коннора.<br/><br/>— Ну же, Хэнк, — мягко произносит Коннор, диод на его виске почему-то заливается желтым, промаргивая то в голубой, то в красный, и Хэнка накоротко начинает мутить от этой чертовой светомузыки.<br/><br/>— Черт тебя подери, Коннор, — пакт о капитуляции уже разложен на столе, но не подписан, все еще не подписан. Хэнк щурится и настойчиво наклоняет голову вперед, — На кой хрен все это, ну давай, давай, про очередную великую и важную миссию! Давай, ты же не живой, за каким хером ты это все имитируешь? Опять прешься ко мне. Я выбыл из игры! Ясно тебе, выбыл! Заруби это на своем пластиковом носу и передай своим хозяевам. Все, эту карту вы разыграли вчистую…<br/><br/>Он горько поджимает губы, точно хочет сплюнуть — и сильно передергивается, так, что чуть ли не волосы поднимаются на загривке. Коннор все так же стоит перед ним, все так же смотрит, но в ухо из-за спины вливается шершаво-ласковый шепот.<br/><br/>— Я живой, Хэнк. Уже живой. Мне нечего и некому передать.<br/><br/>— Я пришел потому, что хочу тебя увидеть. Хочу знать, что все будет хорошо, — голос Коннора переключается на видимого, он едва-едва, кончиками пальцев трогает Хэнка по судорожно сжатым на рукояти револьвера пальцам.<br/><br/>Кажется, они повторяются. Кажется, Хэнку совершенно плевать. Он размашисто, с хрустом пера и кляксами, подписывает свою капитуляцию и едва не роняет «магнум». Сказать в ответ ничего не получается, горло перехватывает, передавливает так, что можно только сипло дышать.<br/><br/>Коннор плавно кладет ему ладони на плечи, сжимает и закапывается носом в волосы около шеи. Коннор накрывает его ладонь на револьвере своей, аккуратно разжимает пальцы — и вдруг истово прижимается к ним губами.<br/><br/>Губы у него оказываются почти человеческими на ощупь, может, чуть плотнее, и горячими, боже, какими же горячими. Хэнка перетряхивает, переворачивает, разбирает и склеивает заново от этого ощущения, он напирает спиной на одного Коннора и безропотно уже отдает револьвер другому, безуспешно пытаясь пробормотать что-то, похожее на «да что ж ты творишь».<br/><br/>— Ты нужен мне, Хэнк, — шепот в одном ухе, опять мурашки по спине и по рукам. — Прости, что я понял это не сразу.<br/><br/>— Я девиант, Хэнк, — и без перерыва, без раздумий уже звучит в другом ухе. — И стал им благодаря тебе.<br/><br/>Хэнк судорожно втягивает воздух, почти не думая уже, не сомневаясь — ну нельзя так врать, нельзя говорить такое, если оно не искреннее, если только по приказу и для какой угодно пользы, нельзя, нельзя! И он верит, снова всем собой верит, одной рукой судорожно хватает Коннора за пиджак, вжимает в себя и хрипит, голос кажется на свой вообще не похожим.<br/><br/>— Парень, господи гребаный боже…<br/><br/>Коннор прижимается охотно, утыкается лбом в плечо спереди, и в загривок — сзади, так, что Хэнк чувствует как его волосы мягко щекочут кожу за капюшоном толстовки. Коннор обнимает его за пояс, такое ощущение, что тремя руками, а не одной, и вдруг смотрит невозможно искристо, невозможно горячо, и Хэнк уплывает в этот взгляд, теряет связь с мерзкой осенней реальностью. Они все еще держат револьвер вдвоем в полуподнятых руках, точнее, держит уже Коннор, а он скорее трогает его пальцы, и это кажется невыносимо личным и в то же время нелепым, точно танцевать хотели, но тут откуда-то взялся «магнум».<br/><br/>Его понимают без слов, может, по взгляду, может, по очевидным для андроида микродвижениями или еще какой хрени, но револьвер куда-то исчезает, Хэнку уже наплевать, куда, зато гладкие пальцы переплетаются с его собственными.<br/><br/>— Коннор… — он только выдыхает имя андроида и сжимает руку так, что человеку наверняка стало бы больно. Коннор же только отвечает не менее крепким пожатием и снова целует по тыльной стороне ладони, трогает самым кончиком языка по пальцам, и Хэнка теперь шарашит осознанием всей интимности этого жеста.<br/><br/>— Коннор, прекращай, — тихо просит он, но рук сам не размыкает, не находит на это физических и душевных сил.<br/><br/>— Почему же? — Коннор смотрит искоса с тем самым дурацким выражением — сейчас оно почему-то кажется чуть ли не флиртующим, - с каким смотрел все эти дни, задавая свои личные вопросы.<br/><br/>— Это, ну, знаешь, как-то уже немного слишком, — начинает он и срывается, глухо и низко охает, сдавливая Коннора обеими руками за талию. Талия обманчиво тонкая, обманчиво ломкая, где-то чуть глубже ткани и скина пальцы чувствуют неподатливую жесткость пластика. Его самого тоже стискивают и легонько прикусывают кожу на шее, а потом в оба уха чертовым стереоэффектом шепчут яростно, самоуверенно, непоколебимо.<br/><br/>— Это еще только начало, лейтенант. Самое начало, а не слишком, как вы решили. Я хочу, чтобы вы хорошо запомнили мое отношение к вам. Я хочу, чтобы вы как следует расслабились и заснули, и мне не пришлось бы волноваться за вашу жизнь. Я хочу… Чтобы ты жил. И знал, что в этой жизни я тебя не оставлю.<br/><br/>На это уже не то, что отвечать или возражать — на это уже не вздохнуть. На это — размазаться по сильным точеным рукам, отдать всего себя во власть, на это — решить, что если все правда — то жизнь, может, и впрямь не такая плохая штука, ну, а если нет — свой момент истины он отложит на утро.<br/><br/>А еще в ответ на это можно поцеловать — бешено, неаккуратно, сильно хватая за синтетические каштановые волосы. Целовать, изливая все, накипевшее, нагоревшее, ищущее выхода. Целовать одного или двоих, какая, нахрен, разница.<br/><br/>У Коннора совершенно точно нет опыта поцелуев, но учится он чертовски быстро. Он гибкий, он жадный, он прикусывает губы в ответ, льнет всем телом, точно хочет укрыть — или присвоить. Коннор целуется фантастически, и Хэнк не может вспомнить, когда и с кем раньше его так вело, до неиллюзорно кружащейся головы и подгибающихся коленей. Где-то по краю мельтешат мысли о странности, неправильности, сюрреалистичности всего происходящего, но Хэнк отбрасывает их, выставляет за дверь до своего судного дня — судного утра.<br/><br/>Коннор касается его руками с не меньшей, а может, и большей жадностью, чем губами. Эти чертовы руки ощущаются совершенно везде, юркие, ласковые и обжигающие. Хэнк тает под ними, подчиняется им, забываясь, и в один момент куда-то летит — и совершенно материально падает на столь же материальную кровать.<br/><br/>Свою кровать.<br/><br/>Раздетый до белья.<br/><br/>Он приподнимается на локтях и натыкается взглядом на Коннора— или все же Конноров? — с идеальной синхронностью развязывающих галстуки и частящих желтыми диодами. Коннор смотрит на него неотрывно, скользит взглядом по обнаженному телу, и Хэнк, где-то про себя уже принявший все происходящее как должное, негромко спрашивает, криво усмехнувшись.<br/><br/>— Ну и как зрелище, парень?<br/><br/>— Ты… красивый, Хэнк, — отзывается двоящимся голосом Коннор и резко наклоняется вперед, упирается острыми коленками в край матраса, а ладоням — по обе стороны от бедер Хэнка. — Мне нравится.<br/><br/>Хэнк только качает головой. Что тут сказать, что тут возразить, да и не стоит. Сейчас — не стоит. Сейчас стоит приподняться рывком, снова поймать Конноров и дернуть на себя, завалиться с ними на кровать. Сейчас стоит вторично потерять связь с реальностью, когда так ласкают в четыре руки, когда целуют по шее и по груди — остро, сильно, до пряной болезненности, которая к утру должна будет налиться багровым и лиловым.<br/><br/>Хэнк мечется, Хэнк отпускает себя окончательно — и сам гладит, лапает, шлепает легко. Коннор чертовски приятный на ощупь, в недорасстегнутой и недоснятой белой рубашке, с россыпью родинок по бледной коже, с безумным, шальным, влюбленным — совершенно <em>живым</em> взглядом.<br/><br/>Хэнк пылает, усаживает Коннора себе на живот верхом, стискивает в широченных ладонях маленькую крепкую задницу, сильно вминая пальцы. Коннор упирается ладонями в грудь, прогибается в пояснице и прикусывает губу, глядя из-под ресниц так, что у Хэнка начинает стучать в висках.<br/><br/>Конноры — все же Конноры, теперь в этом Хэнк уверен почти наверняка, — все-таки рассинхронизируются, и второй откровенно влезает под руки Хэнка, почти ложится ему на грудь и со странным механическим стоном потирается долго своей грудью. Хэнк сумбурно негромко матерится, устраивая Конноров по бокам от себя, не переставая их гладить, и неожиданно для самого себя выгибается дугой, когда с двух сторон его член обхватывают пока что через белье.<br/><br/>Слишком чувствительно и чувственно, слишком хорошо, так хорошо, что еще немного — и станет больно. Хэнк дергается было — попросить остановиться, снизить обороты, дать дораздеться наконец, но у Конноров на этот счет свое мнение. Хэнку не дают ничего сказать, Хэнка мокро и очень глубоко целуют, Хэнка почти трахают языками в рот, пока спускают его белье на бедра. Ему начинают дрочить медленно, мучительно медленно, чуть ли не одними кончиками пальцев, все так же не давая слова. Дальше — быстрее, обхватывая ладонями, но все равно с убийственной нежностью, прижимаясь слишком плотно кажущимися раскаленными телами. У Хэнка плывут разноцветные круги перед глазами, у Хэнка в какой-то момент кончается воздух, мысли и он сам, остается только чистое удовольствие — и вспарывающий реальность момент оргазма, плавно искажающийся в счастливо и победно улыбающегося Коннора.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Судное утро включается, хотя его никто не ждет и не просит. Влючается заунывным бубнежом дождя на улице, заунывной головной болью и посапыванием Сумо.<br/><br/>Всю прошлую ночь Хэнк помнит так отчетливо, точно не пил, точно все эти воспоминания заботливо помыли и натерли бархоткой. Помнит и не хочет открывать глаза, осматривать дом, хотя и так уже понятно, что в спальне никого нет, кроме него самого и пса. Слишком тихо и слишком холодно. Можно только надеяться, что вчерашнее ему показалось, и его не использовали по полной. Странный, конечно, был способ, но кто там этих андроидов и силы, за ними стоящие, разберет.<br/><br/>Внутри как-то странно пусто. Точно все, что мог, всю оставшуюся способность чувствовать, истратил вчера, сжег в прах, с прахом и оставшись. Даже на разочарование или на горечь не хватает, одно тело и осталось.<br/><br/>Время идет, голова болеть не перестает, и Хэнку приходится подняться. Он заволакивает сам себя в ванную, плещет в лицо ледяной водой, стараясь не смотреть на себя в зеркало. Хорошего там ничего утром не покажут, проверено. Но, утираясь уже, краем глаза все же цепляется за отражение — и обмирает.<br/><br/>На нем не просто засосы, и даже не ожерелье — на нем какие-то гребаные инопланетные узоры из засосов, и от этого простого факта мгновенно становится жарче, и будущее не выглядит таким уж беспросветным дерьмом. Вдруг гребаная реальность наконец расщедрилась?<br/><br/>Хэнк идет на кухню уже бодрее — и замирает на пороге.<br/><br/>На столе стоит заботливо налитая бутылка воды и лежит блистер обезболивающего. На плите появилась прикрытая крышкой сковорода, и слабо пахнет чем-то съедобным.<br/><br/>Хэнк почти не верит в то, что видит, одной силой воли заставляя себя дойти до плиты и поднять крышку на сковородке.<br/><br/>На кривоватом омлете строгим машинным почерком написано кетчупом «Я еще вернусь». А внизу добавлено наискось сальсой «И я тоже!». Хэнк садится мимо стула на пол, придерживает стрельнувшую болью голову и хохочет, хохочет, хохочет, чувствуя — просто чувствуя, просто ощущая поднимающуюся откуда-то из неведомых глубин себя волну жизни и понимая, что мир вокруг не такой уж и серый.<br/><br/>Он дождется. Обязательно дождется. А они обязательно вернутся.<br/><br/>И вот тогда Хэнк Коннора — Конноров — уже никуда не отпустит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>